


Something Other Than Remaining

by novaprospekt



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Based on Fan Art, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Spoilers, Vamp!Laura, Vampire Laura Hollis, i really don't know what to tag this, lioness laura, monster!Carm, season 2 finale, spontaneous writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaprospekt/pseuds/novaprospekt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is dead.<br/>Vordenberg has won.<br/>Carmilla awaits public execution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death In Light of Deliverance

**Author's Note:**

> A quick, spontaneous fic based off of Red's artistic portrayal of Monster!Carm and Vamp!Laura because I just really love the concept of it.
> 
> Post:  
> http://adamantred.tumblr.com/post/130100312105/how-long-until-this-turns-into-an-au-ft

The panther rushes through the campus. The screaming crowd closes in on the beast. Blood and flesh hangs on its teeth as it snarls at flankers in its path. Arrows and pitchforks are thrown at the fleeing panther. A few barely misses until an arrow hits one of the hind legs of the panther. It stumbles and wines in pain, refusing to let the pain stop it. It manages to get a few more distances until it the pain becomes to much and collapses. The crowd surrounds the panther, arrows pointing directly at it, ready to fire. The panther growls at the crowd with its piercing red eyes. The crowd is not fazed by the odds against the panther. It parts for a elderly man in a suit to approach the wounded panther. He looks at the panther straight in the face, refusing to show fear on his face.

“Give up, Mircalla.” The man sternly commits

The panther growls in the face of the old man, causing blood mixed with saliva to splatter onto his face.

“You’ve lost.” He laughs

 

/

 

The crowd roars and cheers as they gather at the center of the campus. The elderly man is standing on the edge of the fountain. He raises his hands to calm the crowd down. As they settle, he begins to speak.

“Students of Silas!” The man yells “I, sir Baron Vordenberg, has successfully captured the terrifying panther roaming our campus!”

The crowd celebrates with roars as the raise their arms and weapons in triumph.

“Bring her forward, my valiant forces!” Vordenberg gestures to his left

A distraught Carmilla bound by chains along with a neck brace is dragged by two burly Zeta’s. They toss her at the empty space infront of the fountain. She falls to her knees, too weak, too exhausted to fight back. The crowd continues to roar until Vordenberg orders them to quiet down again.

“As we head to the great future that is of Vordenberg Academy, we shall celebrate the start of it by the public execution of the infamous vampire who shamed the Vordenburg name, Mircalla countess of Karnstein!” Vordenberg roars as he draws his sword above his head

The crowd goes crazy, jumping with pure rage and energy as Vordenberg hops down and faces Carmilla. He lowers himself to look her in the eye. Carmilla’s eye pierced with dark hatred and anger meets his gaze despite how heavy they really are when she restrains to permit herself to blissful slumber. Blood is stained around her mouth, her fangs still bared.

“Bet you wished you’d married my great-grandfather now.” Vordenberg sinisterly remarks

“I preferred dying.” Carmilla laughs

Vordenberg grins as he straightens up. He raises his sword, ready to plunge in into Carmilla’s neck.

 _If it means to be reunited with Laura again._ Carmilla thought

The crowd roars on, encouraging him. Filling him with pride and trimupth that he doesn’t notice the fast approach of a light brown creature running towards him. He barely has time to register the lioness’s appearance as it pounces on him. He falls back, dropping the sword to the ground as the lioness tears into him. The sudden change in events causes the crowd to fall silent and still. The lioness snarls as it tears in his flesh, silencing his screams forever. It then turned its attention to the many gazes frozen in place before it. The lioness walks slowly, growling as it puts itself between Carmilla and the crowd. Its mouth coated with blood, teeth long and sharp, roars more fiercily at the unmoving crowd. Crouching, it eagerly waits for its next victim who dares to challenge it.

The crowd backs away as the mental hold among them shatters at the sight of Vordenberg laying in a pool of his own blood. Carmilla watches as the crowd, all at once, scatter in a haste until only the lioness is left to her company. The injuries and soarness of her body along with the restraints prevents Carmilla from moving too much around. The lioness turns to face Carmilla’s questionable gaze. The lioness starts to transition once it realizes Carmilla is out of danger. She stares wide eyed and paralzyed as the lioness takes the form of a human body. A human body she recognizes almost immediately. Voice hoarse, her eyes start to water.

“La–Laura?” Carmilla chokes


	2. More Dead Than Alive

_She’s falling._

_She’s looking to me, full of hope and conquest in those eyes I seek comfort in. They light up even the darkest parts of me. It is whisked away without warning by dejected revelation._

_Oh god, the way her sorrow eyes plead to me as she’s falling._

_She’s falling._

_I rush to her, refusing to let her fall any further. A silver dagger coated with blood hovers where it had entered her._

_“Nothing personal, Hollis.” Theo grins “Orders from the Dean.”_

_“Ca-carm?” Laura’s voice…the tremble of it transpierce me relentless_

_Theo’s voice, a faded muffle, continues to buzz in my ears. I refuse to tear my eyes away from her as I helplessly watch the light in her go out. Her body goes limp and I feel myself die with her. Fire fueled by pure rage begins to torch the sorrow away. I glare up at Theo and he has the nerve to smug at me._

_“What are you going to do, Karnstein? Kill me?” He chuckles_

_I have no voice. I long to rip his throat out. See if he can laugh then._

_“You can’t kill me. The Dean made sure of that for my loyalty.” He walks away singing_

_She’s falling._

_And I was too late to catch her._

_/_

_I died._

_I died the second that daggered entered Laura, taking away my light. There is nothing left for me here._

_Mattie is dead._

_Laura is dead._

_And so is Carmilla Karnstein._

_I lunge toward the dead demi-god, fangs bared ready to consume that which can destroy me._

_I am numb. Wired on despair and self destruction_

_The taste is bitter and awful. I consume until it causes me to throw up._

_Pain. Something extracts from my skull. I scream as the pain intermixes with my rage. The blood burns through me, the fiery rage scorches me. I am on fire. The pain is too much. I fall onto all fours as the body of the beast within takes form._

_It snarls._

_The beast roars at its new transformation._

_And it hungers for annihilation._

_/_

“La–Laura?” Carmilla chokes

“Come on, we need to get you out of here.” Laura is kneeling at her, moving quick to rid of the chains

“I – I watched you died.” Tears are falling from her tired eyes

“Later.” Laura snakes an arm around Carmilla’s back “Let’s go.”

Carmilla limps against Laura, stunned by her newly found strength. The world spins before her, vision blurred by tears and exhaustion. Familiar buildings blur past her as she drags her feet. The sun dims, noise go still as they cross over a threshold. Musk and dust float along the leaked sun rays. Laura leads them down several more feet until she comes to a halt in front of a door. A door with the numbers 307 written on it.

“Laf! It’s Laura, open up!” Laura screams

Scuffle and scrap of chains against wood amplifies on the other side. It swings open and a beat up, worry stricken LaFontaine appears. Their eyes widen at the sight of Carmilla. They lend a hand leading Carmilla inside with Laura. They scan the hall both ways before retreating into the room and hastily replacing the locks and chains back onto the door. Laura shuffles to her old bed and carefully eases Carmilla down.

“Laf, blood!” Laura commands

LaFontaine immediately appears to her side with a bag of blood. She practically snatches it from them, rips the sealed cap off with her teeth and helps feed it to Carmilla. At the taste of iron, she indulges into it, eyes shut as the pleasure of delicacy swell her weak body. She rushes to grab onto the hand that feeds her, refusing to let go. The familiar touch of Laura’s hand anchors her into actuality. The world stops spinning around her as blood rushes down her dried throat. She pulls away, to open her eyes and take in her new surroundings. Her vision begins to clear as she looks up to see Laura looking down on her. Worry taken over by relief on her face. The light in her eyes shinning brighter than ever before.

“Hey.” Laura gazes with a smile

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how I go with this.  
> Tumblr: natashiyaa


	3. Fret Not; That Is Yet To Follow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“I feel the sun shine on my skin_   
>  _I feel undead._   
>  _And I know I don’t deserve it’s presence_   
>  _But today I didn’t burst into flames_   
>  _I found a brand new life_   
>  _I found a reason to wake up_   
>  _I feel undead_   
>  _I feel so undead because of you.”_   
>  _– Undead by Saviour_   
> 

Carmilla remains still. Her eyes never leaving Laura. As the fog vanishes from her vision, she can see Laura much clearly. Her skin is paler with a much more radiant to it, her dirty blonde hair having a unique shine to it, her eyes have a slight tint of red in them. Carmilla’s eye trail down to Laura’s lips. Its coated with blood, smeared along the edges and dripping down her chin. This new found urge and desire causes Carmilla to crash lips with her without a second thought. Laura stiffens at the surprised attack but eases into the kiss. Carmilla grabs hold of Laura’s head with both hands to deepen the kiss, as Laura reaches forward to grip Carmilla’s shirt, both refusing to let the other go. Tears fall from Carmilla’s tired eyes as she softly nips at Laura’s bottom lip follow by licking it, enjoying the sweet tender mixture of blood and that is of Laura’s lips. Laura reacts to it with a whimper. But a loud bang from the door causes them to finally break apart.

“Open up! It’s Danny!” Danny shouted on the other side of the door

Laura slowly releases her death grip on Carmilla’s shirt and wipes away some of the fallen tears with her thumbs while casting a hopeful, loving glare. It makes Carmilla’s heart ache to see that shine in her eyes again. Laura gets up and steps over to the door to detach it of its locks and chains. Danny glides in quickly as Laura shuts the door after her.

“Alright – So I did some recon and –” Danny stops herself. “Laura, why is there blood all over your mouth?”

Laura cups her mouth with one hand while wrapping her other arm around her. Carmilla huffs at Danny’s inquiry, taking the attention off of Laura.

“Woah.” She stares at Carmilla with wide eyes

Carmilla turns away with her arms crossed.

“Carmilla has horns?” Danny pointed 

Laura takes a quick glance at Carmilla, just now noticing for the first time. She shakes her head to disband her current thoughts.

“Never mind that. What did you find out?” Laura asks abruptly

“Right.” Danny’s attention snaps back towards Laura “There’s talk of a lioness mauling Vordenberg. Everybody freaked out and scattered. In the meantime, Kirsch and Mel is trying to talk some sense into the Zeta’s and Summer’s.”

“Alright. I guess that buys us some time….” Laura paces the room as she ponders at the new information

“Lioness…” LaFontaine mumbled

The suddenness of LaFontaine’s presence startled everyone, causing all eyes to fall on them. They are sitting on Carmilla’s old bed, hugging their knees to their chest. Their gaze remains focus at the empty abyss in front of them.

“Yeah, LaF’s right. I think we should handle the lioness issue before handling the angry villagers. Where you there when it attacked Vordenberg? Did you happen to see anything?” Danny questioned

Silence falls among the group. Laura stops in her tracks, her back toward Danny. Nobody dared to look at Danny as the silent carries longer.

“What?” Danny finally asks

“Danny…that was me.” Laura turns her head to the side, still refusing to look at Danny

“What?” Danny gawked

“She’s a vampire, numbnuts.” Carmilla snarled

Laura turns to face Danny. She slowly opens her mouth to reveal the newly extension of her teeth. As everything is pieced together in her mind, Danny’s eyes shoot wide open. Her mouth agape, unable to produce any words. She turns around to run a hand through her hair, mind racing with a thousand thoughts at once.

“But…but, how?! How did this happened?!” Danny shouted, turning back to face Laura

Laura sighs and glances over to Carmilla. Her attention is elsewhere, lost in her own labyrinth of a mind. She subsequently attends her eyes to a despaired Danny.

“We have bigger problems than Vordenberg.” Laura addressed

 

/

 

_Carmilla._

_She’s holding me in her arms. And she looks so sad. Why can’t I move? I  just want to caress her face, reassure her that I am ok._

_Aren’t I?_

 

_The darkness…..it’s slowly swallowing me._

_I feel like I can’t breath._

_“Ca-carm?” I try to say more but the words refuse to come out_

_Oh god. Her face grows even sadder, broken and dismantle at my wail of her name._

_The darkness finally engulfs me whole and I no longer see my beloved._

_/_

_It feels like centuries. Is this what eternity feels like? Is this what death feels like?_

_Wait, I hear something…_

_Ma Usella Mituti Ikkalu Baltuti_

_What is th-_

_Air is rushing inside my lungs. I am breathing. I can breath again._

_I’m….alive…? I thought I died but I’m –? Perry? I can’t speak. My voice is no longer there._

_“You must have many questions, young one.” Perry began_

_I stare wide eyed to contemplate her for answers, still unable to find my voice._

_“All will be explain. For now, consider this as a bonus to my retribution. It’s only fair, since you did kill me.” She chuckles_

_Kill her? I didn’t –_

_Oh no._

_No. No. It can’t be!_

_“Enjoy eternal damnation, dear.” And then Perry was gone._

_Danny suddenly comes in with LaFontaine, appearing  frighten and  worried_

_“Laura! Are you ok?!” Danny is rushing over to me_

_“I….” My voice returns_ _hoarse_

_“You’re bleeding.” LaFontaine points to my stomach_

_I look down to see that my shirt has a slight tear to it that is surrounded by a spot of soaked blood._

_“Fine. I’m - I’m fine.” I hope I sounded convincing_

_“We still can’t find Perry or J.P. And Vordenberg is gonna execute Carmilla near the main fountain..” Danny informs me. She sounds like she’s panicking_

_“It doesn’t look good, L.” Why does LaF look so sad? I can almost hear the brokenness in their voice_

I get up slowly, with the aid of Danny and LaF. I don’t feel any pain, only hunger. I am hungry. I quickly shake that out of my mind. There are more important things I need to handle right now than my own hunger.

_“I’ll go after Vordenberg. LaF, meet me at my old dorm room. Make sure it’s bolted with locks and stuff just in case.” I focused on them then turn to Danny_

_“Danny, do campus recon. See if you can gather up the Summers so we can push out the villagers.”_

_“You can’t take on Vordenberg alone! Let me go with you.” Danny considers_

_“No. I can handle him. Don’t worry about me. Now go!” I shouted as I ran past them_

 

/

 

Carmilla’s face scrunches up in anger. She balls her fists, ready to go on another fuel-rage massacre. Laura senses her immediate anger and rushes over to her. She sits next to her, wraps an arm around her and rubs her back while cupping her face with her free hand to turn her head towards her. Laura rests her forehead against hers and quietly hushes calming words to her.

“It’s ok, Carm. It’s ok. I’m alive, that’s all that matters.” Laura whispers as she strokes her cheek with her thumb

As Carmilla calms down from Laura’s gentle words and embrace, Danny tends to a now whimpering LaFontaine at the new revelation about their friend.

“Laura….” Danny’s voice slightly squeaks

Laura turns her attention toward Danny. Her eyes wide open, mouth slightly ajar.

“You killed him. You killed Vordenberg.”

“Yeah…I killed him.” Laura’s voice falters a bit as her hand falls from Carmilla’s cheek to her lap.

“Ar–are you alright? You don’t seem too shaken up about it.” Danny implied

“I’m fine.” Laura’s gaze falls to the floor “I….I mauled that poor man. Tore him to pieces and….I didn’t care.” She pauses. “When I thought he was going to kill Carm, I didn’t care.”

Laura shifts her head to glare at Carmilla who remains silent while keeping her eyes on Laura.

“I just wanted to save her.” Laura murmured

Stillness fills the room along with the low weeping of LaFontaine. Carmilla reaches up to tuck a lose lock of hair behind Laura’s ear, studying the now tinted scarlet iris. She softly strokes her cheekbone with her thumb, resulting in Laura to ease into her gentle touch. Danny clears her throat from across the room. Carmilla pulls away and practically snarls at the obstructing ginger. 

“We can’t trust Theo.” Laura sighed

“Theo? What’s he gotta do with this?” Danny wondered

“He’s the one who killed Laura so Mother can turn her.” Carmilla informed

“That little – ” Danny shouted as she quickly stood up “Wait til I get my hands on him.” She storms toward the door

“You really think I would of let him live for killing Laura!?” Carmilla barked at Danny, causing her to stop. “The weasel can’t be killed. Mother made sure of that for his pathetic loyalty.”

Danny ponders the new information for a moment, trying to determine her next course of action only to come up with nothing.

“Alright, so what do we do now?” Danny helplessly asked

“We shou– ” Laura gets cut off by a loud odd noise from outside, causing everyone to jump.

“What now.” Carmilla scoffs

The loud noise comes to an abrupt halt as bright red lights are caste in its place. Danny rushes to the window, squinting her eyes to get a better view of the brightness of the light.

“We should go check it out.” Danny suggests

“Carm and I will go. You stay here with LaF.” Laura orders

“But –” Danny pleads

“I need you to stay here so that I know you’re safe. We don’t even know if whatever that is could hurt you.” Laura argues

Danny’s gaze falls to the floor. Laura steps closer to Danny.

“And” Laura whispers “Someone needs to look after LaF.” She looks toward LaFontaine who remains in the same blanked out state

Carmilla gets up to trudge toward Laura and Danny.

“Not to mention that I may still want to kill you.” Carmilla glares at Danny

Danny opens her mouth to retaliate but Laura stops her.

“Guys, stop!” Laura shouted “We’ll deal with that later, alright?”

Tension silence falls upon them. Laura leaves Danny and Carmilla to their deadly glares to unhinges and unbolts the door. Laura and Carmilla then swiftly leave the room as the door shuts quickly after them. They walk down the familiar corridors as comfortable silence falls upon them. Once they reached the dorms main entrance, they share a quick glance and proceed to open the door with haste, immediately being greeted by a bright red orange glow.

“What is that?” Laura stares up conflicted

“I have no idea.” Carmilla baffled

They inch a few feet closer and come to realize that the red orange glow are flames. The entire campus is engulfed with multi-story high of inferno.


	4. A Certain Type of Eternal Endearment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _"When angels fall with broken wings_  
>  _I can't give up, I can't give in_  
>  _When all is lost and daylight ends_  
>  _I'll carry you and we will live forever, forever_  
>  _Forever, forever"_  
>  _\- Angels Fall, Breaking Benjamin_  
> 

The blaze flickers as it is raised high, looming over the school as if it was its own shadow. Laura and Carmilla cautiously approached the wall, taking notice of no heat emitting from it as the barrier is brought closer to them.

“I don’t understand how a wall of fire just appears.” Laura commented

Carmilla remains silent as she scans the ground. She saunters away and returns with a long twig in hand. She proceeds to poke at the wall with it. Without any resistance, the twig goes through the fire wall. She pulls it back as it slightly catches on fire on the tip only to turn into muggy smoke afterwards.

“I guess that answers if it could hurt anyone.” Laura surveyed

Carmilla tosses the twig to the side without another word. Carmilla lack of words since they left the dorms trouble Laura. Carmilla watches the wall of fire crackle, absent at Laura’s fixed stare on her.

“Carmilla, is everyth–” Laura gets cut off by a shout from behind

“Demon!” A villager screamed, pointing at Carmilla

A small group of angry villagers scream at them from a distance as more join the herd. Carmilla glares and clenches her fists, ready to pounce at the increasing numbers.

“Leave, Laura. I can handle them.” Carmilla exclaimed

“No you can’t! You’re still weak.” Laura argued

“Banish the demon for that’s with it came from!” Another villager shouted

“GO! NOW LAURA!” Carmilla shouted

“No! I’m not leaving you again.” Laura yelled

The villagers are rushing toward them. Carmilla stares at Laura, the scarlet iris glows with the hostility of her voice. The number of angry villagers increases as they grow closer, Carmilla huffs at Laura ignoring her plea to run.

“Fine. I know where we can hide.” Carmilla groaned

Carmilla leads them along the fire wall, keeping it to their left as the villagers follow closely in tow. Quickly crossing the campus, they dash across the south quad and stops near the science buildings. Fortunately, the villagers fall behind due to the vampiric super speed advantage. Carmilla drags Laura into the nearest classroom, quickly shutting the door behind them. She lifts the lingering steel bookshelf to the side and barricades it against the door. As she turns, she releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She scans the room, noticing it is clearly abandon with a speechless, wide eyed Laura contemplating her. Carmilla huffs at the sight of her and strides past her.

“What was that?!” Laura asked

“What was what.” Carmilla responded with a slight tone of bitterness

“That back there!” Laura explained “You know you don’t have the strength to fight.”

“It’s nothing. Forget about it.”

Laura treads to face her. Carmilla crosses her arms with a huff as she turns her head to the side, refusing to meet Laura’s gaze.

“Alright, what is it with you? You’ve been acting weird since we left the dorms.” Laura inquired

“Nothing’s wrong. Don’t worry about it.” Carmilla dismisses

Laura steps closer, slowly she reaches up and cups Carmilla’s face with both hands and forces her to look at her.

“Carm, please.” Laura whispered “Tell me.”

Laura’s words cut through Carmilla. Laura strokes her cheekbones absentmindedly as Carmilla’s head slightly falls forward with her gaze meeting what’s below her.

“It’s all my fault.” Carmilla quietly muttered

“What is?” Laura asks

“I – I should of –” Carmilla’s words abandon her as she still refuses to look at Laura

“Shouldn’t of what?” Laura worried

“I should of been there….”

“What?” Laura quavered

“You would of still been human if I–”

“Is this what this is about? Me becoming a vampire?” Laura interrupted 

“Your life is ruined because of me.” Carmilla stated

“Don’t say that. You don’t know!” Laura disagreed as her hands drop to her side

“I do know Laura! It ruined mine!” Carmilla exclaimed “Look at me! I became a monster. I have horns for God’s sake.” Carmilla gestures to the horns on her head

“You did that to yourself! You drank the angler fish’s blood not knowing fully if it could kill you or not.” Laura countered with a pointed finger

Carmilla treads away for a few feet then turns to glare at Laura.

“It doesn’t even matter anymore. It doesn’t even matter that I’ve tried so hard to keep you safe and prevent you from ever becoming one. Being a vampire isn’t all sugar cookies and coco.” Carmilla screamed, her voice choking on the tears she's desperately trying to hold back “It’s having to tame that beast inside you everyday, knowing its eager to feed and shred to pieces just about anything that moves. Your life changed the second I walked into that dorm room. It would of been better if we never met. Never fell in love.” Carmilla goes quiet as she looks anywhere but at Laura.

“You don’t get to say that. This isn’t your fault and you know it. Stop taking the blame for the inevitable.” Laura blurted out

That got Carmilla's focus back onto Laura.

“Inevitable? What are you talking about?” Carmilla stares vacantly at Laura who then refuses to return her gaze.

“Are you saying you would of chose to become a vampire?” Carmilla hinted

Silence answers Carmilla’s question.

“Why the fuck would you want that?!” Carmilla raises her voice “To have to live off of blood and never get to enjoy the taste of food ever again? To have to watch all your loved ones die as you continue living. Never growing old or not being able to stay in the same place twice without raising suspicions. How can you want that? How can you risk destroying your life and morals to be a monster?!” Carmilla is slightly visibly shaking as the words tumble out

“Because I’m willing to be one if it means I get to spend forever with you!” Laura interjected

The shakiness stops as Carmilla stiffens with fixed wide eyed at Laura in shock.

“That’s a very stupid thing for you to want.” Carmilla chocked

Carmilla turns to depart away but Laura steps around her and firmly plants a hand to her chest.

“Oh, no. Don’t you dare walk away. You don’t get to run away from this.”

“Get your hands off of me.” Carmilla snarled as she roughly pushed Laura’s hand away

“Why?” Laura pushes Carmilla

“You really don’t want to do this with me, Laura.” Carmilla shakes her head

“Afraid to hurt me?” Laura pushed her again “All you do is run away.” Another push. “Why don’t you fight back for once, you usele –” Laura gets cut off as Carmilla tackles her to the ground.

Carmilla hovers over her, eyes intense with a deep growl erupting from her throat. Laura rolls them over as she returns the snarl. Carmilla breaks free by kicking Laura off, causing her stamper back. Laura regains her balance as Carmilla gets back on her feet. A deep, low predatory growl escapes Laura’s throat as she stares viciously at Carmilla. In a split second they both run toward each other, bodies clashing with such strength and momentum that it creates its own shock wave of supernatural power that knocks them both to the ground. Laura gains the advantage and kicks Carmilla with full force using both of her heels, sending her to slide across the slick floor and slamming into a nearby heavy wooden desk. Laura stands up and huffs, glowing with fire in her eyes.

“Come on. Is that the best you got?” Laura challenged

Carmilla gets back up. She slowly prowls around Laura as she glares with inflamed fury. Laura mirrors her and watches cautiously. Carmilla stops in her tracks. She raises her cupped hands halfway and moves her phalanges back and forth to Laura.

“Bring it, cupcake.” Carmilla dared

Laura rushes forward. Within arms length, Carmilla flips Laura and tosses her across the room. Laura is sent flying, crashing into the scattered desks and chairs in her path. Carmilla remains standing where she is position. The following silence slightly causes worry to build within her.

Laura reemerges from the pile of broken wood and bent metal to rush toward her with supernatural speed. She catches Carmilla off guard by throwing her weight against her, knocking them both back onto the floor. Laura is quick to regain herself and climbs ontop of Carmilla. She pins her against the ground before Carmilla could make another move. Laura’s fangs are bared as she snarls down fiercely at Carmilla. Her pupils fully blown, the scarlet iris blending with the blood red coating of her sclera. This new sighting of Laura transmit a unfamiliar burning desire through Carmilla. Her body frozen, trapped in a new form of hypnosis. Laura continues to snarl in rage down at Carmilla.

"You're beautiful..." Carmilla mumbled

Laura stops snarling, she slightly tilts her head as her eyes survey Carmilla's for any sort of answer. Carmilla takes the opportunity to retaliate by rolling them over so she’s pinning Laura to the floor. Carmilla snarls down at her with her own fangs bared, Laura growls and thrashes in frustration as she struggles to escape Carmilla’s grasp.

Carmilla crashes her lips with Laura’s, taking her by complete surprise. She stiffens at the sudden change of atmosphere. With her guard temporarily down, Laura shoves Carmilla off. The fighting ceases as they regain their stance. Carmilla tries to hide her surprise of rejection by maintaining her previous posture as Laura slams Carmilla against the nearest desk and kisses her. The kiss burns with such intensity then ever before. Carmilla grips Laura’s hips, pulling her closer as her tongue pushes its way into her mouth, feeling and licking at the extent of her fangs. Laura whimpers, finally understanding why Carmilla loves it so much. Laura breaks away to lift Carmilla’s shirt. Getting the hint, Carmilla crosses her arms to lift her shirt over her head as Laura does the same. They crash lips again, Laura’s hand unzips Carmilla’s pants as her hands explore Laura’s body. In a split second, Laura is attacking Carmilla’s neck with kisses as she shoves her hand into her pants. Carmilla uncontrollably whimpers as Laura’s fingers slide between her folds. Carmilla gropes her ass, pulling her in closer as Laura scrapes her still bared fangs against Carmilla’s faint pulse point and pushes a finger in slow but rough. Carmilla’s body reacts with a thrust against her.

“Fuck, Laura” Carmilla gasped

“Shh..” Laura hushed against her neck

Laura pushes in a second finger and picks up the speed, thrusting hard against the spot that makes Carmilla tremble. The swiping of her thumb against her clit sends Carmilla over the edge way too quickly. Carmilla desperately grips onto her waist for support as her legs give out from underneath. She screams in pure ecstasy as her body clamps down on Laura’s fingers, flooding her with unbelievable pleasure. As she is coming down from her climax, Laura pushes in a third finger and curls, pushing faster and rougher as she attacks her neck with kisses. Carmilla hasn’t calm down fully when she is overcome with pleasure pouring through her again, body clenching as she looses herself. Laura slows her thrusting as Carmilla’s body trembles beneath her. Laura holds her up against the desk as she continues her thrusting, ever so slow, while placing gentle kisses onto Carmilla’s bare shoulder.

Laura gets caught off guard as Carmilla flips them, slamming Laura against the desk. Carmilla glares at her with a straight face and  a cold stare but it goes completely unnoticed as Carmilla uncontrollably whimpers at Laura pulling her fingers out. Without breaking eye contact, Laura brings her fingers to her lips and licks up Carmilla’s juices off her fingers. Carmilla bites her lips as her intense stare turns into hunger. Carmilla kisses her, pushing her tongue inside her mouth as she grips her by the thighs and lifts her up onto the desk. Laura grabs her by the waist and pulls her closer, settling her between her legs. Carmilla nips at Laura’s bottom lip before licking it. Laura hands trail up Carmilla’s back, reaching to unclasp her bra but Carmilla pushes her hands away and shoves her, causing her to fall back onto the desk. Carmilla quickly climbs onto the desk, lifts her and scoots her further up the desk. She straddles her as she grabs both her hands and places them above her head.

Carmilla leans forward, inches away from Laura’s face. They both stare intensely at each other in silence. A smug smile forms on Carmilla’s lips, causing Laura to reach up and pretends to try and bite her with a luscious smile. Carmilla chuckles and lunges forward to kiss her. Carmilla releases her hold on Laura’s hands and using her left forearm to hold herself up while her other hand trails down Laura’s body. Laura wraps her arms around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. Carmilla unbutton and unzips her pants swiftly in one move and wastes no time in shoving her hand inside. The sleek wet folds makes her fingers glide further in her pussy easier. Laura whimpers at Carmilla’s fingers between her folds, brushing against her clit. She lightly scrapes her nails down her lower back as Carmilla breaks away and kisses her neck, trailing up to her ear and nibbling on her earlobe.

Carmilla pushes in two fingers at a time, causing Laura to wince that then turned into a loud moan as Carmilla starts thrusting her fingers in. She starts off slow and steady until Laura’s hips begin to thrust against her fingers therefore, signaling her to pick up the speed. Laura moves her hands to the edge of the desk above her head, the wood cracking in her grasp as Carmilla thrusts faster and harder into her core. Her loud, uncontrollable moans echoes in the empty classroom as she draws near to her climax. Carmilla swipes her thumb over her clit, sending Laura over the edge. Her back arching into Carmilla as pleasure crashes through her.

Carmilla continues to keep pumping her fingers as Laura rides out her orgasm as another wave of pleasure soars through Laura when Carmilla adds in a third finger, curling and hitting Laura’s sweet spot. Laura’s body goes limp as she tries to steady the breathing that she no longer needs, her hands releasing their grip of broken wooden to drape over the now jagged edge of the desk as she comes down from her intense high. Carmilla places soft kisses onto her neck and bare shoulder as Laura’s body shivers beneath her. Carmilla lifts herself up to look at Laura. Laura stares up at her, refusing to break the eye contact. She whimpers as Carmilla slowly pulls out her fingers. She brings it to her lips and licks up the remains of Laura on her fingers. Laura bites her lip as she watches helplessly at the sight. Once finished, she carefully studies Laura as her scarlet pupils fade into view, her pupil dilating back to its original state.

Laura lifts her arms to wrap around her neck and pulls her down for a kiss. It is gentle and pure as she whimpers at the taste of herself on her lips. Carmilla breaks the kiss and shifts slightly to the side to nuzzle her face into Laura’s neck as her right arm drapes over her torso, hand resting on her right shoulder. Laura holds her close as her fingers dances lightly along the black horn that protrudes out of Carmilla’s head and sleeks back. It feels smooth to the touch as the lines create thin divots, separating it into sections that bumps lightly against her fingertips. The contemptible of it only pulls her attraction further.

“Did you really meant what you said?” Carmilla quavered “About wanting to become a monster just to spend eternity with me?”

“I meant every word of it.” Laura promised

“Even with my new extension?” Carmilla lifts herself to stare cautiously at Laura, eyes dark and haunted

“The only extension, is the extension of love I have for you.” Laura casts a radiant smile

Carmilla returns her gaze with a blissful smile, taking in the extra glow that is of Laura now that she’s a vampire. Laura pulls her hand down to stroke her chin with her thumb.

“We should probably head back.” Laura admitted

Carmilla nodded in agreement but neither bother to move. They continue to stare at each other with such intensity, the burning desire and love they have for each other scorches them deep in their well being as it sends electrifying shock waves through the other. Carmilla softly huffs as she finally climbs off of Laura. She lends a hand to help her up before picking up her shirt from the ground along with Laura’s and tossing it to her.

“Should we –” Laura gestured to the mess “ – do something about this?”

“Nope.” Carmilla throws on her shirt and ruffles her hair “It’s someone else’s problem.”

Laura hesitated only to forcibly shrug it off as she notices Carmilla walking towards the barricaded door. She quickly puts her shirt back on and fixes her hair as she follows Carmilla’s lead to the door. As if it was a feather, Carmilla pushed aside the steel bookcase. She cautiously opened the door, poked her head out and looked both ways.

“Cost is clear. Come on.” Carmilla announced

Carmilla and Laura leave the science buildings and retrace their paths through the south quad, with the fire wall now blazing on their right shoulder. Carmilla cautiously keeps an eye out for the angry villagers when Laura grabs her wrist, halting her in her tracks.

“Carm, do you hear something?” Laura asks

Carmilla focuses her hearing at the silence around them. She faintly hears a slight buzz when suddenly the fire wall dissipates into thin air. The change startles them, causing them to look toward the empty barrier with pondering fixation.

“What in the hell –” Carmilla cursed

The slight buzz suddenly turns into a sonic boom of a siren. The noise rips through them, causing them both to scream in agony. The sensation creates a strong burning in their heads as their bodies feel be ripped to shreds in pure torture.

"Carm-" Laura cries out

"Laura-" Carmilla stumbles toward her "Run. Save yoursel-"

Unable to take the pain much longer, they collapse to the ground as everything goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the surprised vampire smut, cause why not (¬‿¬)
> 
> Story inspired by Red's artistic portrayal of Monster!Carm and Vamp!Laura:  
> http://adamantred.tumblr.com/post/130100312105/how-long-until-this-turns-into-an-au-ft


End file.
